Conventional silicone-containing hair care compositions, e.g. conditioning shampoos, frequently give rise to static build-up on hair which results in the problem known as `fly-away`; that is, hair which looks fluffy and resists combing control.
Typically, such silicone-containing hair care compositions of the prior art are opaque systems and it is known that such silicone-containing opaque systems give rise to flyaway or loss of combing control of hair.
GB-A-2161172 for example describes a shampoo system comprising a quaternised polymer and organofunctional silicone. However the silicones disclosed for use in that system are water-soluble "comb" polymers and give rise to hair care compositions which are opaque or cloudy in appearance. A "comb" polymer, for the purposes of the description, is a long chain silicone polymer wherein functional groups are found scattered at various points, often randomly, along the length of the chain. Furthermore, such water-soluble silicone comb polymers have limited conditioning and non-flyaway efficacy, since their water-solubility leads to poor deposition from aqueous based shampoo compositions.
Similar disadvantages are encountered with other water-soluble silicone comb polymers also known in the art, for example the quaternary silicone polymers that are disclosed in GB-A-2157168 and GB-A-2144329.